


Sugar Rush

by aroberuka



Series: drabble soup prompt fills [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alabasta Arc, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/pseuds/aroberuka
Summary: Chopper gets his first taste of cotton candy.





	Sugar Rush

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: carnival

The festival started on the third day. From the palace window, Chopper watched the coloured tents appear among the wreckage—then closed the blinds and went back to work.

Vivi took one look at him (the hunched shoulders, the drooping ears: the very picture of dejection) and left; when she came back her arms were full of wonders: churros and dangos, candied apricots, chocolate bananas and puffy clouds of cotton candy.

They shared the food between them while Luffy slept on; for the rest of Chopper’s life the taste of cotton candy would remind him of Vivi’s smile and laughter.


End file.
